¿Naru es un Pervertido?
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: SPR acaba de terminar un caso, y justo antes de que el fantasma descanse en paz, le cuenta a Mai algo bastante interesante... Autora Original: MerlynAstraea


_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, el fic pertenece a su autora original, **MerlynAstraea**, yo solo me he limitado a traducirlo, con su aotorización y a publicarlo. Los personaje sno son míos, si fuera asií, la sierie no se hubier aquedado como está. xD_

_**Comentarios: **Antes que nada, hay cosas traducidas que las he cambiado, osea he dicho lo mismo pero en diferentes palabras, por que sino no tenía sentido la traducción. En vez de decír 'ojos' lo he cambiado por 'mirada' ya que en español lo decimos así. Hay alguna parte levemente subida de tono y un **OoC** impresionante en Naru, pero no podía cambiarlo, ya que la hustoria no es mía, así que no quiero cometarios del estilo 'estaba fuera de caracter", por que yo no lo hice así. Ahora sin más os dejo con una historia que me hizo sacar bastantes sonrisas._

**_Dedicada ami buena amiga Len._**

* * *

**¿Naru es un Pervertido?**

**Mai POV**

Habíamos vuelto de un caso sobre un bloque de edificios que había sido embrujado por alguien que había sido asesinado allí y quería vengarse, pero que al morir había quedado ligado al edificio.

"_Se cuidadosa con ese jefe tuyo. El… Bueno… El tiene esa mirada en sus ojos cuando te mira. No olvides que es un chico."_

Me preguntaba que quería decir con aquello. Bueno Naru tiene una dura mirada en sus ojos y desde que todo lo que he estado haciendo ha sido dar problemas no es de extrañar que él me haya dirigido algunas miradas con intentos homicidas. Puede que cuando dijo _"No olvides que es un chico",_ quería decir que probablemente podría matarme rápidamente… Pero Naru no lo haría, ¿verdad? Puede que sea frío pero no me mataría, ¿verdad?

**Naru POV**

Observé a la chica sentada a mi lado, estaba distraída otra vez y tenía una mirada ligeramente preocupada. Me preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con lo que le fantasma le dijo. ¿Que fue lo que le dijo de todas formas? Parecía como si le estuviera advirtiendo sobe algo… Parecía como si a él también le hubiera gustado… _Mi _chica... ¡Espera! ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Ella es mi asistente, solo una asistente. No es profesional tener esta clase de pensamientos sobre una asistente. No estás bien, pero, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

**Mai POV**

Robé una mirada sobre mi hombro hacia mi jefe, el estaba mirando hacia mi con una de esas miradas de película y parecía como si algo le preocupase… Me preguntaba que podría ser. ¡Oh, genial! Aquí va mi estúpida curiosidad otra vez. Por supuesto él está malditamente bien, es Shibuya Kazuya, nunca está preocupado. Si él estuviera preocupado, entonces sería el fin del mundo. Vi como levantaba su mirada del block de notas y por un momento nuestras miradas conectaron, pero rápidamente rompí ese contacto para que no pudiera ver el furioso sonrojo de mis mejillas.

**Naru POV**

Todavía estaba haciendo ver que estudiaba mis notas cuando sentí la su mirada sobre mí. Estuve tentado de decirle "_Deja de mirarme como a un idiota_" Pero me detuve y en su lugar la miré. No estaba preparado para encontrarme con sus grandes y curiosos ojos, sostuve la mirada por un momento pero ella rápidamente se volteó. Sentí como una sonrisa crecía en mi rostro. Ella se veía tan linda así. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo iba a continuar con esta farsa. Lin ya se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia esa irresistible chica y los otros estaban empezando a sospechar, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella se enterara, y sería poco tiempo, si no me equivoco… Quería rizar sus cabellos alrededor de mis dedos. Quería saber a que sabían sus gentiles labios. La quería en mis brazos, la quería solo para mí. La anhelaba. Todo lo que ella había dicho cobrara sentido en mi mente, me preocupaba lo que pensaba de mi. Todo el tiempo su opinión cambiaba mis primeras intenciones. Solo me preocupaba lo que ella pensaba de mí, no lo que las opiniones de los demás. Se que soy egoísta por querer un ángel para mí y que mi deseó no se cumplirá.

**Mai POV**

Sentía mi rostro caliente. Recordé que la primera vez que me había sentido así, fue cuando me enteré de que el caso del antiguo edificio escolar había sido resuelto y que todos iban a irse por caminos separados después. Me sentí muy triste, especialmente cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente no podría volver a verlo. Entonces mi cara enrojeció al darme cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupaba por mí. Estaba frente a la escuela cuando alguien me preguntó si estaba bien o no. A través de su caso pude distinguirlo y era, definitivamente, ese gran narcisista. Él era increíblemente inteligente y siempre fue contundente, aunque hubo veces en que realmente pensé en él, como cuando usó sus poderes y fue hospitalizado. Sentí mucho miedo cuando se cayó y peor aun, cuando me enteré que era yo la que lo había empujado a usar sus poderes. Mis sentimientos por él habían crecido mucho desde que le conocí. Era increíble como una idiota como yo puede tener estos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él. Estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo. Creo que Masako quedaría con él mucho mejor que yo, no merezco a alguien como él. No valgo la pena.

**Normal POV**

"¡Mai!" Gritó desde su ventana. Mai parpadeó varias veces, debido al shock. "Para de perder el tiempo y ven a ayudarme a llevar esto arriba" Mai suspiró y bajó del coche parea estirarse antes de ayudarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo colocando las cosas dentro del amplio cuarto y mientras ella había estado haciendo todo aquello todo el mundo parecía haberse ido ya, a excepción de Naru. Sabía que Lin se había ido por que la luz de su estudio estaba apagada. La oficina estaba bastante oscura, solo iluminada por la luz del almacén y de la oficina de Naru. Tragó salida mientras observaba el oscuro pasillo. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Bajó por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Naru, donde él estaba escribiendo.

"Ya he terminado. ¿No te vas a casa todavía? Es muy tarde y Lin ya se ha ido." Dijo Mai sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio y subiendo las piernas, apoyando su barbilla en las rodillas.

"Todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irme." Dijo Naru sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Se quedaron así por un rato, mirando el trabajo. "¿Deseas algo?

"Me preguntaba si deseabas un té" Dijo apresuradamente.

"Eso estaría bien". Contestó Naru con la voz ligeramente más suave de lo normal. "Gracias." Murmuró lo bastante alto para que la oyera. Ella salió de la habitación.

"_¿Ha dicho 'gracias'?"_ pensó Mai, con su corazón golpeándole el pecho.

Fue hacia la cocina y puso la caldera a hervir. Hico dos tazas de té, una para él y la otra para ella. Volvió a la oficina y las dejó sobre la mesa.

"_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí todavía?"_ Se cuestionó la muchacha mientras daba un sorbo a su té. Naru no parecía darle importancia, ya que él no dijo nada.

"_¡Maldita sea! Ella se ve tan linda y no hay nadie aquí tampoco…" _Pensó Naru mientras escribía dejando bastantes errores. "_Me estoy volviendo loco."_

" Mai, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el fantasma antes de irse?" Preguntó Naru cautelosamente con voz dura.

"Solo tener cuidado. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó levantando la cabeza.

"Solo para los registros, tengo que gravar todo lo que sucede". Dijo Naru sin rodeos. Recorrió la habitación, encontrándose los libros esparcidos por todas partes.

"¿Necesitas todavía esos libros?" preguntó Mai.

"No por un tiempo, ¿Por qué?" preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

"Estaba pensando, no tengo nada que hacer así que, puedo ponerlos en su lugar en los estantes por ti." Se ofreció tímidamente.

"Eso me ahorraría mucho tiempo". Asintió con la cabeza. Ella lo tomó como un 'si, por favor'. Dejó su taza vacía y se dirigió hacia los libros. Les dio un rápido vistazo a los títulos y trató de ponerlos por los grupos adecuados, y pronto se encontró clasificando los estantes.  
"Ahora realmente me siento como una buena asistente, organizando los estantes de su jefe." Sonrió ante la idea.

**Naru POV**

Wow, se queda aquí cuando podría estar yendo hacia su casa. Me pregunté si quería algo. Lo que fuese, no me importaba ella estaba aquí. Llevaba una falda corta, por lo que podía ver su ropa interior desde donde estaba ya que ella estaba de pie sobre una silla intentando colocar los libros lejos de mí. ¡Maldita adolescencia! Y ella por ser tan linda. ¿Que es eso? Está teniendo algunos problemas al colocar un libro, puedo usar eso como un punto de ventaja.

**Normal POV**

Naru se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente sin embargo rápido para ayudarla. Ella ni siquiera lo oyó moverse. Estaba tan sorprendida que perdió el equilibrio sobre la silla y cayó sobre Naru, con los libros dispersos a su alrededor.

"Ouch…" gimió Mai.

"Esto es una posición muy sugerente." Sonrió Naru.

"_Se cuidadosa con ese jefe tuyo. El… Bueno… El tiene esa mirada en sus ojos cuando te mira. No olvides que es un chico."_ El no podía haber insinuado que Naru era un pervertido, ¿verdad? Mai miró hacia sus ojos y vio que estaban llenó de maldad y de deseo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sintió su rostro más caliente que nunca. Ella tenía las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y las manos sobre su pecho. Estaba sobre él, ¡por supuesto que era una posición sugerente! Naru tomo una de sus manos, provocando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Sus labios se encontraron y los ojos de Mai se abrieron por la sorpresa, sin embargo no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el hombre tomara el control de la situación. Él se sentó, con ella sobre su regazo. Tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra enredada en su pelo. Ella había rodeado el cuello de Naru con sus brazos y una de sus manos también se enredaba en su pelo oscuro. Los dos inexpertos adolescentes se detuvieron después de un tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

"Naru…" Comenzó Mai, pero Naru la cortó.

"Se que probablemente no te merezco, pero tenía que aprovechar la situación." Soltó él y por primera vez, se sonrojó.

_"¡Es tan lindo!"_ Pensó Mai, sonriente.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Creía que era yo la que no te merecía." Se quejó Mai, con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Cómo no podría un ángel como tú fijarse en alguien como yo? Te he insultado una y otra vez, sin embargo nunca te has ido, siempre has permanecido a mi lado". Dijo Naru en voz baja.

"Yo nunca podré dejarte Naru, por que estoy enamorada de ti". Dijo la muchacha mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Naru.

"Yo también he caído bajo tu hechizo". Naru rió. Mai podía escuchar los latidos de ambos corazones y el de Naru iba realmente rápido. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato pero un gruñido del estómago de Mai, rompió el silencio. La muchacha se miró el estómago y los dos se echaron a reír. "No he comido muy bien así que, ¿por que no vamos a cenar?

"¿Solo nosotros dos?" Chilló Mai.

"Es una cita" afirmó Naru. Se levantó y ayudo a la chic a incorporarse. Los dos fueron a un restaurante de ramen y después se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Mai.

"Gracias, Naru". Mai sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Naru se acelerase.

"Gracias a ti por no rechazarme". Sonrió Naru, lobuno.  
"Tengo una petición". Mai se sonrojó.

"Lo que desees, mi pequeña linda princesa." Dijo Naru, mientras se inclinaba.

"Me preguntaba si podrías quedarte por un rato, si no es molestia. Incluso podrías pasar la noche aquí si quieres, tengo una habitación libre." Dijo Mai, a una velocidad realmente vertiginosa.

"Por supuesto que puedo, no es ningún problema". Contestó Naru. Se sentaron en el sofá escuchando la música del televisor. Mai estaba sentadas obre las piernas de Naru y él la tenía cogida por la cintura.

"Estaba pensando si volverías a la normalidad mañana…" Dijo Mai tristemente.

"Hasta cierto punto, pero todavía te quiero. De todas formas, serás mi chica especial, no importa lo que pase." Naru sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Puedo llamarte Kazu? Diminutivo de Kazuya." Preguntó la muchacha con timidez.

"Puedes llamarme de la forma que más cómoda te sientas". Él sonrió. "Yo empezaré por llamarte Mai-chan." Mai se ruborizó cuando oyó esto. Se sentaron un rato en el sofá y Mai no tardó en quedarse dormida. Naru sonrió al pequeño ángel que tenía entre sus brazos y la llevo al dormitorio que supuso que sería el de ella. Suavemente, la puso sobre la cama y se deslizó a su lado. Se rió al imaginarse la expresión de su rostro la mañana siguiente cuando se despertase y lo encontrase a su lado.

"¡Waaaa!" Mai gritó por la vergüenza. Parecía más avergonzada por el hecho de haberse quedado dormida que por que Naru hubiera pasado la noche justo a ella. Era más bien reconfortante ese pensamiento. "¿Kazu-chan, eres un pervertido?

"¿Sería perversión si solo es hacia una persona?" Él sonrió con picardía.

"No lo se" Mai se quedó meditando.

Por primera vez, Mai no era la única en llegar tarde al trabajo. La nueva pareja fueron tarde al trabajo. Cuando entraron en al oficina cogidos de las manos, todo el mundo dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos, incluso Lin estaba algo sorprendido. Naru entró con calma en su oficina.

"Mai-chan, té." Dijo solamente.

"¿La acaba de llamar Mai-chan?" Takigawa se echó a reír.

"Bueno, quien hubiera pensado que ese chico al final se hubiera declarado" Ayako sonrió. Masako asintió, lo la reacción que Mai se esperaba.

"Bien echo, Naru-san" John sonrió. Mai les hizo a su jefe y a los demás un té y pasaron el resto del día burlándose sobre sus sentimientos germinados.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? ^^**_


End file.
